millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
02/14/2008 - Cinnamon Toast Crunch Missing From Millsberry!
Cinnamon Toast Crunch Missing from Millsberry! Thursday, February 14, 2008 — "What we have on our hands is a mystery" reported Police Chief Arthur Crow early this morning. All of the Cinnamon Toast Crunch is missing from Millsberry! The cereal, known for its great cinnamon and sugar taste, is completely gone. "This is upsetting to a lot of people; I really wish I could understand what is happening" said Chief Crow. Inspector Nelson, an expert investigator, has been brought in to help solve the case. He sees things no one sees. However, he has expressed some concerns surrounding the case. "I need to understand what makes Cinnamon Toast Crunch so special that people would take it all. Also, I'm having a difficult time uncovering evidence. I could really use some help from people who are experts on where things are in this community." If you would like to join the investigation, visit Inspector Nelson's Office and be sure to click the blue GO button to get started. At this point, little is known about where the Cinnamon Toast Crunch has gone, and even less is known about why it was taken. During a preliminary investigation of the Millsberry Post Office and Furniture Store, Inspector Nelson was able to uncover a few fingerprints. He commented on three specifically "I have found three different fingerprint patterns: a loop print, an arch print and a whorl print. This leads me to believe that the Cinnamon Toast Crunch was taken by a group of three people." While anything is possible this early in the investigation, Nelson said he is ruling out any foul play. "This doesn't look like the work of professional thieves. Typically they leave one, maybe two prints that are hard to find, but what is being uncovered are multiple prints left in obvious areas." Garth Evans, a Peterson's Construction Hardware Emporium employee, did some investigation work of his own early this morning. "Right away I noticed something different about the paint cans, and when looked closer I found a fingerprint." "I didn't think much of it until Inspector Nelson told me it was an arch fingerprint that matched one he found at the Furniture Store, said Garth. "He explained that I really helped the case, and then he gave me cool fingerprint wallpaper." A similar thing happened at the Clothing Store. Erika Jayson was shopping for a new pair of shoes when she noticed a fingerprint on the staircase. Within minutes of her discovery, Inspector Nelson was there to record the print. "This is another great break in the case" said Inspector Nelson. Erika uncovered a whorl fingerprint identical to the one the Inspector found at the Millsberry Post Office. To show his appreciation for her help, Inspector Nelson issued Erika a fingerprint t-shirt. As she left the store Erika said, "I love this t-shirt, it goes great with my shoes and I love that I did my part to help find the missing Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Inspector Nelson is encouraging all citizens of Millsberry to help him solve the mystery. "I will reward anyone and everyone who is willing to assist me. Just stop by my office to join the investigation and get started" he said. "I firmly believe that with the help of the citizens of Millsberry we will find the missing Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" ---- FRESH VALENTINE'S DAY ITEMS Thursday, February 14, 2008 — Wishing all of your friends a Happy Valentine's Day is now a lot easier with brand new heart-felt cards now available. You can also spread the cheer with Valentine's Bears and a Box of Chocolates. If home and gardening are more your thing, you'll want to check out the Cupid Statue and Roses. Candy Hearts are also a classic way to send out a personal Valentine's Day message. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:February 2008 Gazettes